The Lost and Forgotten
by Devientity
Summary: Banished and scarred by his father, Zuko feels lost in a world ravaged by war and fuelled by revenge. His path ahead seems impossible and the future uncertain, but he wont give, not when there is so much to lose. AU/ WIP. Version 2.0 Pairings to be determined.
1. Form of Discipline

**Summary:** Banished from his home and scarred by his own father, Zuko feels lost in a world ravaged by war. Left to regain an honour he doesn't believe lost, the young prince will discover many dark secrets, making loyalty complicated and his path ahead uncertain.

**Authors Note/Warnings: ** A 'What if?' kind of story and major AU...starts with Zuko's banishment and will contain many changes to the story line, lots of Oc's, twists and spoilers for certain (if not all) canon events. You have been warned. Rated T due to violence, slightly mature themes and death.

****Pairings will be revealed as story progresses.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters, only my Oc's and the plot. I do this for my enjoyment and nothing else. Standard disclaimer applies for every chapter.

* * *

_Book 1- Water  
(Part I of the Lost Nation Series)_

**The Lost and Forgotten**

**Chapter One: Form of Discipline**

* * *

Thirteen year old Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, approached the arena with little fear and sheer determination in his bright, golden eyes. Thousands of people had gathered to watch the event that was about to take place, but the boy paid them little to no attention as he steadily climbed the stairs and took his place upon the alabaster platform. Despite the cries and acerbic jibes emanating from the crowd, to the young teen it seemed almost silent, like the gentle calm before a raging storm when it actuality, it was an explosion waiting to occur.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, one thought repeating itself constantly in his mind, a slight balm to his warring emotions.

_He was not wrong…or at least, he did not feel that he was wrong._

A soft sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes as the memory returned.

…

_(A few hours earlier)_

Sighing heavily, Zuko figured it might be better to give up already, after having failed for the third time to gain admittance into his father's war chamber. It just was not worth the effort if the guard was going to be so stubborn, but the mere thought of giving in still made him disappointed, since he had really wanted to go inside.

"Prince Zuko, is something wrong?" A familiar voice questioned and the young teen felt a large hand rest gently upon his shoulder. He turned to find himself face to face with his beloved uncle Iroh.

"I wanted to go into the chamber, but the guard won't let me pass." He admitted quietly, feeling like a fool over how childish he sounded and before his uncle, the great Dragon of the West, no less.

"You're not missing anything, trust me." Iroh announced with a jovial smile and comforting tone, although his golden eyes held a concern that Zuko did not understand. "These meetings are so dreadfully boring and even I only attend them out of necessity, not want dear nephew."

Zuko frowned and folded his arms across his chest. He knew his uncle meant well, but that fact did not sway his determination in the least. This was important.

"If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?"

Zuko held his breath hopefully as his uncle adopted a thoughtful look.

"Very well." Iroh finally murmured though still looking somewhat unsure, before he smiled warmly and patted Zuko's shoulder. "Just promise me you will keep quiet. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know."

Zuko grinned and bowed deeply.

"Thank you, uncle and I promise to keep quiet."

…

Thoughts returning to the present, Zuko opened his eyes and repressed another sigh.

_I was so foolish._

The war meeting was supposed to have been his shining moment, the moment when he proved himself to Fire Lord Ozai, when he made his father proud…Proud to have him as a son and as an heir. Zuko had wanted to show his father that he was capable of acting mature and responsible, but things had not turned out as he had expected or planned. Within the meeting, Zuko had discovered one of the true horrors of war…

That there was nothing glorious or honourable about it...and by not agreeing with one of the ideas proposed, Zuko had broken the promise to his uncle...He had spoken.

_I couldn't help it._

The idea was wrong and the young Prince had told them exactly how he felt, unable to remain silent while he listened to a General promote something so unjust. His outburst had led to this...an Agni Kai, one of the most ancient customs within the Fire Nations culture. It was a dual of honour.

The door opposite of him swung open and a tall figure stepped forward. Zuko prepared himself for what was about to happen, while the shadowed form drew near.

He would show this General, that his plan was immoral, that you could not sacrifice lives meaninglessly, simply for an advantage in a battle. Sure, they were at war with the two remaining nations, but that did not mean they should abandon their principles...their humanity, for the sake of one victory.

Zuko did not think he had spoken out of turn, nor did he think he had behaved insolently. He had been right, when he stood against the Generals suggestion, and he would defend his honour to prove that point. Soldiers were not simply tools you could use and then discard as if they were worthless.

The young Prince watched as the General came closer, since he was eager to get this ordeal over with, but what he saw next nearly stopped his heart. The flames of the candles illuminated the approaching man's face revealing him to be, not the General who Zuko had insulted, but the Fire Lord himself. Zuko's hands (which he had raised) immediately fell to his side in utter disbelief.

"Father…"

Shock and fear coursed through him, followed closely by confusion and a spike of anger.

_This was not happening. __It was not real, so therefore it had to be a nightmare. His father was not his opponent...He would not fight his own son._

A gong sounded and Zuko watched with mounting horror as his father took up an offensive stance, while the reality hit him in a strangely detached way.

He wanted to convince his mind that it had to be imagining the figure before him, but no, this was his father. Hi father, the man who was preparing to fight his own son, in something considered one of the Fire Nation's most brutal contests.

"I won't fight you." The words had left his mouth before he could stop them and the crowd rumbled with whispered comments of surprise and jeers.

"You will fight for your honor." His father answered coldly.

"You can't possibly agree with that plan?" Zuko asked softly, though he felt he already knew the answer. "To sacrifice so many lives is madness."

"You will_ fight_ or you will face dishonour." Ozai stated, not bothering to give the question a response.

That spike of anger he had felt before, flared unexpectedly, overwhelming all of Zuko's senses, hot and bright like the blaze within him, and he temporarily forgot exactly who he was standing before.

"Does that also apply to General Kazue, since it was him, not you that should be my opponent. Is it not dishonourable to send another in his place, when it was the General who challenged me?"

A murmured gasp echoed throughout the chamber and the Fire Lord's amber eyes flickered dangerously. Zuko, however, kept his expression blank, not allowing his true emotions to show. He didn't quite know why he had spoken so boldly after years of keeping any opinions locked within his own mind, but now that he had, Zuko knew he could not afford to back down.

"You will fight." His father uttered softly, though his voice was still strong and it echoed within the chamber. "Fight, Prince Zuko!"

Tears started to fall silently from Zuko's eyes and he vaguely realized that he had not cried in years…Not since his mother's disappearance.

…_Since her death! His mind harshly corrected him amongst the anger. She died!_

"I wont."

The crowd had fallen uncommonly silent.

"You will learn respect and suffering shall be your teacher." His father suddenly whispered harshly. "I will have your obedience!"

Zuko stood still as he watched the man move. Shock and unbelievable sadness rooted him to the spot, and he did nothing as the hot flames hit the left side of his face and sent him flying across the arena. The pain was sudden and intense, making him scream, the fire searing into his flesh. He hit the marble floor with a dull thud and for a second, time seemed to stand still.

His face was burning and the simple fact that his father had struck him, shook his core. He could taste blood in his mouth and smell charred flesh. Struggling to remain conscious even with the pain, Zuko tried to get up, a familiar thought re-entering his now emotionally fractured mind.

_He was not wrong._

Before the injured boy could get any further than his hands and knees with blood dripping onto the white surface beneath him, a sharp crackle rippled through the air, mixing with the people's frantic cries and Zuko sucked in a sharp, disbelieving breath.

_Did his father view his attempt to stand, as another act of defiance; was he going to strike again?_

Despite the turmoil of emotions raging furiously within him and the blistering throb on his face that dulled his senses, Zuko continued to try to get to his feet; mentally readying himself for the blow that he knew was imminent.

He refused to be seen as weak and he would not stand down after coming this far, and yet when the flames hit his shoulder, he was not ready and the force of the attack sent him tumbling off the arena.

Fresh pain washed over the Prince and everything around him was slowly fading. He desperately wanted to scream and cry, but no sound came. He could not move...He could not breathe properly…and once more, only one thought was prominent in his mind, as the world began to turn black and fade away.

_He was not wrong._

* * *

Up in the stands where he sat among the others members of the war council, General Kazue smirked and turned slightly towards his left where his daughter stood, her magenta eyes wide with horror and her small hands fisted tightly in the skirts of her crimson dress.

"You see Riu. This is what happens to traitors and those who would disobey us." He stated sternly. "We punish those among us who defy our methods. We weed out those who would deny our goals. The Fire Nation seeks to bring order to the other civilizations, to end their barbaric existence and give them guidance under our rule. The nations are blinded by their ways and force is needed to show them the right path, the road that our own magnificent nation has paved. Do you understand why I wished for you to see this?"

"I understand, father." The young girl murmured softly, candle light revealing unshed tears that clung to her dark lashes. "You want me to avoid making the same mistake. You wish for me to learn so I may bring glory to our Fire Lord and not shame."

"Good." Kazue said, looking satisfied with her answer, though he had expected no less from his child. "You are a true daughter of Fire, and I will not have you turning out like our pitiable excuse for a Prince. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father."

Kazue offered a short nod to Captain Zhao, a man who had served under him a few times in the past and a deep, respectful bow to a young girl in the row not too far from his own; she was Princess Azula, the Fire Lord's youngest child.

"Good evening, your Highness."

"Good evening, General." She replied with a small bow of her own, though he noticed how her gleaming eyes never left her brothers form. He refrained from asking if she had enjoyed the spectacle as much as he had, instead, turning back to address his daughter.

"Come Riu. Our business is finished here."

As Riu turned to leave and follow her father, she could not help glancing over her shoulder to where the young Prince still lay motionless. The sight of his injuries made her shudder and fresh tears welled in her eyes. Despite the reasons for his crime, which she still did not completely understand, an Agni Kai seemed too harsh a punishment to inflict upon a thirteen-year old child...a child the exact same age as herself.

Riu blinked back the tears and turned once again to leave.

She had told her father she understood, that she believed what he was trying to teach her, but that was a lie. How could she understand something that felt so wrong?

On her way down the stairs, the young girl caught a glimpse of the famed Dragon of the West, General Iroh as he too was leaving. The man openly wept and she found her thoughts justifying themselves at the sight.

If the punishment was right, why did the Prince's uncle cry as if he'd just witnessed an unspeakable act?

...because it was wrong, Riu's mind answered and she wiped away a few tears of her own.

* * *

"_You will fight for your honor…" The voice whispered, invading the surrounding darkness easily like water creeping through ice._

_"You will fight." His father uttered softly, the words echoing loudly all around, chilling him to the very bone. "Fight, Prince Zuko!"_

_"I-I wont." Zuko stammered in reply, emotions whirling chaotically within him. Anger, grief, rage and disbelief…Tainted with fear, confusion and a sorrow he did not fully understand. All sorts of feelings that were contradictions to themselves, and yet he felt them anyway._

"_Fight, Prince Zuko!"_

"_I wont!" Zuko answered, repeatedly…until he could speak no more._

_"You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher!"_

…_And then there was pain, pain that burned and gnawed, ripping him apart…_

…

Zuko awoke to the sound of hushed voices and a strange feeling. His limbs felt heavy and numb and his skin was burning, as if it were on fire. He could not move, nor could he open his eyes and no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts refused to organise themselves into something coherent. Trying to ignore the growing agony and the panic swelling up inside of him, Zuko focused on the voices. One of them sounded familiar and he quickly realized that the subject of conversation was about him.

"...and you are sure you have tried everything?" Asked the familiar voice softly.

"Yes, Your Highness..." The second voice murmured grimly. "There is no way to heal the burnt skin and it will eventually become a scar. He will have both injuries for the rest of his life..."

Injuries? Scars? Zuko thought dazedly as the man that was speaking continued.

"...His eye is not lost, but there is still the possibility that he will go blind due to the severity of the burn. We will have to wait and see how it heals until we know for sure."

"Hmm...I understand. Thank you Ichijou for all your help."

"I wish I could do more. Goodnight General Iroh."

Zuko heard the name and suddenly felt like crying.

He wondered if his uncle had witnessed the Agni Kai, would he be angry...ashamed...or worried. Did he agree with what the Fire Lord, his brother, had done? Was his uncle also going to punish him for his disobedience?

His body flinched involuntarily when something took hold of his arm, but calmed down when he realized that it was his uncle and that the man was only holding his hand. As if the former Crown Prince could read his nephews thoughts, he began talking in soft, gentle tones. Zuko was starting to feel tired, but he forced himself to remain conscious.

"Do not worry nephew...I am here and you are going to be alright-" His uncle suddenly broke off and Zuko felt the man begin to tremble.

_His uncle was crying..._

A spark of warmth flared up inside of the teen, a feeling quite different from the burning pain that engulfed his aching body and the exhaustion that had been seeping through him. He listened intently to the old man beside him, as he started to hum a song, nothing he recognized but comforting nonetheless.

_I'm scared, but for now, it's alright..._

Zuko let himself drift in to a deep sleep, the pain and fear diminishing, if only for a little while.

* * *

When Zuko woke the second time, his right eye snapped open and he found himself in a small room.

He lay there for a moment, confused and a little bit afraid, with his vision hazy and distorted. The last thing he remembered clearly was feeling angry and scared...the Agni Kai...his father...the blinding pain...then hearing voices, voices talking about him...his uncle crying. Zuko tried to sit up and winced at the pain. He put a hand upon his face and felt the bandages that covered his left eye, and then let his hand drift to his shoulder, which was also heavily bandaged.

Tears started to form, but he refused to let them fall. His own father had scarred and possibly blinded him...without even the slightest hesitation.

Yet Zuko felt odd. Yes, it hurt that his father had done this to him, but it hurt more when he thought of why his father had done it to him...for respect. Respect for what? Plans that involved killing hundreds of soldiers...How could Zuko respect that. How could anyone respect or even justify an idea like that?

Zuko clenched his fists angrily and ignored the pain in his body. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost did not hear the door slide open, or see his uncle enter the room.

"Zuko?"

**-O-**

Prince Iroh, former General of the Fire Nation and former heir to the throne, entered the room and stopped in surprise when he saw his nephew sitting up in bed, very much awake. Fingers tightened on the tea tray he was holding, and he felt quiet relief wash over him.

"Zuko?" He questioned softly.

The young boy did not seem to hear him, so Iroh quietly deposited the tea on the small bedside table and then took a seat on the chair he had been using all night. He decided to wait, using the time to thank every spirit imaginable that his nephew, though scarred, was alive.

_Agni, I was so afraid I would lose him…_

"Is it really bad?"

Iroh was surprised when he heard his nephew's voice, but it was quickly replaced with affection.

"I don't think it looks too bad, dear nephew."

The young boy's right eye glanced at him before it went back to staring at the bed he was within

"Lying is bad for you uncle." He then said softly, making Iroh want to cry. "You shouldn't do it too often."

"I'm sorry nephew." Iroh truly was sorry. He was sorry for everything because if he had never taken pity on the young boy who so desperately craved his father's attention, this most likely would not have happened.

"It's alright..." Was the boy's even quieter reply. "I would lie too."

There was a brief moment of silence and Iroh could not think of any way to offer more comfort, other than small words that would barely come close to describing how much he cared, or how strong he believed his nephew to be.

"It's not your fault you know." Zuko's soft voice murmured, once again interrupting Iroh's thoughts before he could reach any conclusion.

"What do you mean?" The old General asked in a slightly puzzled manner.

"I know you're blaming yourself for what happened, uncle." Zuko said, looking at him from the corner of his uninjured eye. "It wasn't your fault and I'm not going to allow you to beat yourself up over it."

Iroh frowned. Was it not he the one who was supposed to be saying that to his nephew? Instead, his nephew, who had been horribly scarred, was offering his guilt-ridden uncle comfort. Before he could even offer a response to this sentiment, Zuko piped up with a question that made his blood run cold.

"Did you watch the Agni Kai? Were you there?"

"Yes." He breathed in reply, watching an unknown emotion flash through the teen's right eye before it disappeared and went back to being empty. _I watched every second.  
_

"Oh."

Iroh stood suddenly and grabbed Zuko's hands, noticing the slight shudder when the boy was touched, but ignoring the tension and moving the boy's face gently so he could look in to his eyes.

"You were very brave Zuko." He whispered, unable to put it into more words without breaking. His nephew's nonchalance did not help the situation either.

The boy did not reply, but nodded slowly, removing his hands carefully from Iroh's grasp. Though Iroh was confused and a little bit sad, he did not say anything and instead went back to his seat.

"There is tea or water if you prefer."

Again, all Zuko did was nod.

Iroh watched his nephew from where he sat, as many thoughts and emotions welled up inside of him. He hated how he felt split between two different opinions. He was proud of his nephew and what he had done. How he had stood by his beliefs even when facing his father and how brave he had been. Yet a part of Iroh, wished that his nephew had kept his word and had never spoken out at the meeting...that he had not been in the Agni Kai...

Iroh snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of his nephew's voice.

"I suppose _He _hasn't come to see me."

Another wave of sadness erupted in Iroh along with a touch of anger when he realized whom Zuko was referring. His brother had not seen his son ever since the fight, nor had he asked about how the boy was doing, or if he would even recover...And when Iroh had questioned his brother, all he had said was that Zuko had dishonoured him and would have to be punished...As if getting permanently scarred wasn't punishment enough.

"No Zuko...but I'm sure he's just busy." Iroh decided to lie. To his astonishment, the boy snorted.

"Right..."

**-O-**

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes, weariness returning.

He was grateful that his uncle did not want to upset him, but frankly, all Zuko needed to hear right now was the truth. It didn't take him long to figure out, that after challenging his father the way he did, that the man wouldn't want to see him...He had easily burned his own son, so why should Zuko pretend that the man actually cared enough to feel a little guilty about what he had done.

The truth was that his father most likely did not.

"You should get some rest Zuko." He heard his uncle say. "Your injuries are still very raw and you will need your strength if you wish to recover properly."

Zuko nodded briefly, but did not open his eyes. He was sad, confused, and angry, all at the same time, but could not help wondering why it did not feel worse. His own father had hurt him as if he was nothing, yet Zuko was surprisingly accepting of that fact. He had always fought for his father's attention and had always been second best to his younger sister, Azula who had always been better and yet now, when he should be feeling broken and distraught, he only felt slightly detached emotions and a strange emptiness...

Why did it not hurt, as he knew it should? Why was he calmly accepting the outcome and not breaking down into a million, shattered pieces. He felt the bitter taste of bile rise in his throat, but he refused to get sick.

Golden eyes snapping open, he eased himself down, planning to do what his uncle had suggested and get some sleep. His emotions and the pain began to dull as darkness took over, but it did not prevent him from thinking one last thing as the world washed out.

_It should hurt more than it does…_

* * *

Two weeks passed before Zuko no longer had fevers from infection or slept more than twelve hours at a time. It was another week before he was allowed to leave his bed on his own.

During all that time, he spent the majority of it thinking…It was not as if he had anything better to do. He had also become well acquainted with the room he was staying in, as he was not allowed to leave it. Of course, no one had told him that he could not leave, but due to the events that had occurred during (and after) the Agni Kai, Zuko had decided for himself, that it would be in his best interest if he stayed within these four walls.

The room was small and bare, with no real furniture except the bed, a side table, small chair and a basin for washing up. The window was also rather small and high up, so Zuko could not even look at the scenery outside to pass the time. Therefore, he was left to his thoughts and frequent visits from uncle, who was his only visitor.

_After all, who would visit their disobedient Prince? And really, the room could be worse._

The pain of his injuries did not even bother him anymore. At first, they had been the only thing on his mind, but he had quickly become used to the fact that they were there and not going away any time soon, so the pain was more of an annoying throb now than anything else was.

The Agni Kai was also one of Zuko's most recurring thoughts. It kept replaying itself in his head, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. He even saw it in his dreams, though to some, those dreams would be considered nightmares. Looking back, Zuko sometimes wondered if he should have fought, maybe then things would have been different. Maybe then, he would not have been banished from his own home…Sighing, the raven-haired boy glanced at the small table beside him, where a scroll had been placed.

It had arrived exactly three days ago with the Fire Lord's crest upon it. At first, Zuko had been happy and maybe even a little excited, but once he had opened the letter, his recently discovered anger towards his father had returned. He supposed he should have seen it coming, since he had refused to fight in an official Agni Kai, a duel that was one of the most sacred events in the history of the Fire Nation. Therefore, the way he had lost, had left him dishonoured in the eyes of his people.

Now Zuko would be leaving later on today, to go in to exile and his only hope of ever returning home and regaining his honour, was to fulfil a seemingly impossible task. Locate and capture the Avatar, a legendary and powerful bender that could use all four of the elements...A figure that had not been seen in over a hundred years, ever since the genocide and destruction of the Air Nomads by his great grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin. Only then, would he be forgiven for his _insolent_ behaviour.

How in the world did his father expect him, a thirteen-year-old boy, to find a person that could be dead? In addition, even if the Avatar was alive, how was he supposed to fight a master of all the elements? It was illogical.

Zuko huffed and stared impassively at his ceiling, an activity he found himself doing quite a bit.

He secretly doubted the reasons behind the task, though would never admit it aloud or even within his own head. Sure, everyone would say it was to regain his honour and prove his loyalty to the nation, but he could not help wonder if it was just some wild goose chase, his father was sending him on in order to get rid of him. Azula, Zuko's younger sister, had always been his father's favourite and the boy was not about to delude himself by thinking otherwise. Azula was the prodigy, the genius and the perfect child...the only problem concerning her, was that Zuko had been born first, which immediately made him heir to the throne.

_So maybe my banishment is a way of ensuring that Azula becomes Fire Lord…After all, its never been a secret that father thinks her better suited than I. Besides, maybe Azula becoming the heir, wouldn't be a bad thing? Because, who would want a banished Prince with no honour, as their ruler?_

Zuko sighed once again.

It was times like these, when he wished his mother were still here. Although he craved his father's attention (as any son would), his mother had been the light of his life. Things had never been the same after the mysterious events surrounding her disappearance (or _death_, as his mind vehemently reminded him), and now life was only getting worse.

The sound of the door opening, pulled Zuko from his melancholy thoughts and he turned to see his uncle entering the room.

"Good afternoon nephew. How are you today?"

Zuko simply shrugged. Any reply he made now would most likely be sarcastic.

What was he supposed to say? '_I'm feeling wonderful because in a few hours I shall become known as the banished prince of the Fire Nation and will be leaving my home in search of some legendary dead guy, just so that my father will care about me, so that he will acknowledge me...'_

Zuko could not help but feel a little bitter about the whole thing, but there was no way he would take it out on his uncle, the only one who seemed to care about him.

"Hmmm..." His uncle took a seat in the small chair and folded his hands neatly in his lap. Zuko tried to think of something to say, but then his uncle spoke.

"And who might that be from?"

Zuko glanced at what his uncle was looking at and frowned when his golden eyes fell upon the red and silver wrapped present sitting on his bedside table beside the scroll.

"Mai…" He answered simply, turning his golden eyes back towards the ceiling.

"Isn't she one of Azula's friends?" His uncle then asked, a finger tapping his chin thoughtfully. "The daughter of that nobleman-oh, I forget his name but he's a very astute politician."

"Yes."

"Oh..."

Zuko nodded.

"She must care about you a lot to send you a gift."

Zuko fought to contain the blush that threatened to cover his cheeks and glared at his uncle from the corner of his eyes.

"I highly doubt that." He hissed irritably while his uncle just laughed.

"Why haven't you opened it?" The old man urged with a merry smile.

"Because I don't want to." Zuko snapped.

"It's very rude to ignore someone's gift." His uncle said with a stern expression, though the effect was spoiled due to a slight twinkle in his eye." Especially, when they have made such an effort to wrap it up nicely for you."

Zuko huffed and sat up in his bed.

"Fine!" He snapped and grabbing the small package from the table and tearing its bright paper off with a flurry only to stop and stare in shock at the object hidden inside. Within his hands, lay a mahogany woodcarving of a small turtle-duck, no bigger than his palm, along with a note containing a few simple, yet elegantly formed words.

_'I know how much they mean to you and I thought you might like something that brought good memories while you are away._

_Best wishes...Mai'_

Zuko carefully placed the carving and the note upon his bedside table and lay back down on his bed.

"That was very nice of her." He heard his uncle say in a gentle voice.

Zuko blinked back the tears he could feel forming.

"Yes, it was." He replied in a quiet voice, staring up at the ceiling, though not really seeing it as his mind focused on a different image...A memory of a time long ago.

_A hand with long fingernails, which could only belong to a woman, touched the surface of a small pool. _

_Fire Nation red robes adorn the arm to which it is attached. _

_The person pulls her hand out of the water and opens her palm to reveal some small bits of food. A baby turtle-duck, all fuzzy except for where it is covered by a hard green shell, waddles forward and squawks. _

_The hand coaxes it gently and the tiny creature accepts the offered treat. A musical laugh fills the air…_

Zuko closed his eyes. His mother had always liked the turtle-ducks.

* * *

A little while later, Zuko sat with his uncle and a man named Rai Cho, a barber sent to shave Zuko's hair, a symbol of his up and coming banishment. The Prince had also just had his last check up with the healer, Ichijou Touen, who had declared his injuries free of any infection and that there was no lasting damage that would effect his eye.

_A small relief considering that he would carry the scars for the rest of his life._

The barber was short, slightly bald and had a foul temper that Zuko found amusing, since the man seemed irritated by more or less everything. The man was also rough and to the point, something Zuko felt was a refreshing change compared the usual formality he was required to endure as royalty.

He snorted softly when Rai Cho cursed, struggling to find a place to start, as the bandages covering Zuko's left eye were not allowed to be removed unless they were being changed. His uncle and Rai Cho began to debate how they were going to go about shaving his hair without causing any damage to the dressings, allowing the teens thoughts to stray.

He had not seen his father since the Agni Kai, nor had he received any letters besides the scroll declaring him banished. Zuko figured that his father both cared about him and was ashamed of how Zuko had acted during the Agni Kai or he really did not care about his only son and this was his way of showing it.

Zuko liked the first option yet was more inclined to believe the second.

He did not know what it was, but every time he thought about his father, Zuko always found himself growing angry. I mean what father, even if he had viewed his son's actions as disrespectful, burnt them...twice. What father didn't even come and visit his son once to see if he was okay? Zuko thought the least _his _father could have done, was tell him about his banishment in person.

He returned to the present, to find Rai Cho had still not started and was grumbling about how unnecessary this all was. Zuko could not agree more and a rebellious idea suddenly formed in his mind.

Turning around, he spied a small knife glinting in the barber's bag, and grabbed it. Before his uncle or the barber could even register what was going on, Zuko had promptly cut off his ponytail at the base. His black hair instantly fell in to his face, a little past his ears and with bangs that rested close to his eye (and to his pleasure) seemed to semi-cover his bandages, which in short meant they would partially hide his scars.

It was now short, messy and he liked it.

"There. It can stay like that." He declared.

Zuko put the knife down and glanced at his uncle, who had an unreadable expression on his face. Rai Cho, on the other hand, was chuckling loudly.

"The Fire Lord is not going to be happy about this." The barber stated with a wicked grin, beginning to sweep up the hair on the floor.

"He doesn't have to be_ happy_ about it." Zuko shrugged and added in a slightly bitter whisper. "...It's not like he's going to see it anyway."

Iroh sighed, but Zuko could not tell why, then he stood up and said.

"I suppose we're done here. Let us go nephew."

Zuko nodded and grabbed his belongings: which was really just a small bag containing a few items, such as the woodcarving and note from Mai, a dagger his uncle had given him and a portrait of his mother. Before he could head after his uncle, Rai Cho stopped him near the door, patting his shoulder roughly.

"Good luck boy, you're going to need it out there."

Zuko did not know how to respond to this, so he just nodded his thanks and left.

As they made their way through the capital, the teen blatantly ignored all the people who were staring, their eyes wide as they followed his movements and whispers starting as soon as he had passed. All the unwanted attention made him feel uncomfortable and he actually found himself wishing he had left at night, just so he could have avoided all this.

They reached the docks eventually and headed towards an old ship set aside for his mission, along with a collection of crewmen that the Fire Nation thought expendable.

_Only the best for the banished disgrace, _the Prince thought with biting sarcasm.

Zuko felt himself instantly grow sad. He would soon have to say goodbye to his uncle and the idea of never seeing the man again, hurt a lot more than he expected it to.

"Well hurry up nephew or the ship and our crew are going to leave without us." Uncle announced, walking a little faster.

"Without u-us?" Zuko questioned in a puzzled manner, trying to keep up.

_Had he heard correctly?_

"Yes, us." The old man replied without slowing down or stopping. "You still have a lot to learn, especially when it concerns your fire bending. Did you think you were going to teach yourself?"

Tears formed in Zuko's eyes and he furiously rubbed them away. He really had to get over this whole crying thing. It was starting to get stupid.

"Come along nephew."

Falling in to step with his uncle, the old man glanced his way, smiling warmly.

"I will always be here for you, Zuko." He murmured. "If there are times when you can be sure of nothing, know that you can always count on me even if I cannot physically be there."

Zuko nodded, not capable of speaking or expressing how much those few words meant to him. He glanced briefly back at the palace, the only home he had ever known.

_From here on, everything changes…_

Zuko took a deep breath and turned away. His golden eyes met those of his uncle and he allowed himself a small, tentative smile. He did not know what his future would hold, but at least he knew he would not be alone…Uncle returned his smile brightly and for just the tiniest of moments, none of Zuko's other troubles mattered.

* * *

**A/N: **This is is a rewrite of my previous story. At the moment this is mostly old content that has been revised. I will be posting the new chps as soon as possible and I hope everyone enjoys.

Feel free to make suggestions on pairings and if there are any errors, please let me know.


	2. To Hurt and Heal

**The Lost and Forgotten**

**Chapter Two: To Heal and Hurt**

* * *

Zuko watched the sunrise, as it crept slowly upon the horizon, its golden rays gently caressing his skin and warming his face in the cool hours of the early morning. All around, the sea was calm and quiet as the old Fire Nation ship sailed through its gleaming blue waters.

Two weeks had passed since he had left home in order to fulfil the terms of his exile, and so far, all he had done was get acquainted with every nook and cranny of the creaking rust heap that was his _new _residence. To say that he was beginning to feel frustrated would have been an understatement of epic proportions. The young Prince had become edgy and irritable with each passing day. There was not much to do out here at sea and due to his injury, his uncle had kept his training to a bare minimal, refusing to start anything, he deemed too strenuous until Zuko had fully recovered.

_Translation; he would be memorising breathing exercises for the next three weeks...If he were lucky._

Zuko snorted and rested his chin upon the railing. While staring impassively into the ocean's watery depths, his thoughts drifted to his family and all the events that had recently occurred in his life. Events that he wished had happened differently.

Anger bubbled up within him (as it usually did when his mind strayed upon these topics) and he took deep, steadying breaths to calm himself down, though the steam issuing from his mouth proved that he was barely successful.

It did not help to think of those things, since they only served as a tool to upset him or make him destroy some poor unfortunate piece of furniture: two stools and a small table having already been his unfortunate victims. However, Zuko found that he could not prevent himself from reliving the Agni Kai (repeatedly), his father's apparent lack of concern for his own son's well being or his sister's cold sneer as he entered the arena, and then there was the fact that he himself, could not really care in the way that he thought he should.

Was he not supposed to feel ashamed at what he had done? At how he had publicly offended his own father, the most powerful figure in the Fire Nation. Was he not supposed to _want _to make things right?

The young Prince sighed.

All Zuko could feel was anger, sadness and defiance at how things had played out because of the reasons for his banishment and for what his _father_ expected him to do, just so he could reclaim his apparently lost honour.

_Had it been lost in the first place?_

Why should he want to return home? After all, no one there cared about him. The only people, who had ever openly cared for him, were his mother, uncle and cousin Lu Ten. His mother and cousin were dead and his uncle was onboard this ship, so why should he have to go home?

Gritting his teeth at that specific train of thought, Zuko turned away from the sea and started to work his way through his basic fire bending forms, regardless of what his uncle had said about needing rest to recover.

_Always breathe with each strike..._

_Your breath is the most important tool to your fire bending..._

_In any fight, you can always change your position; you just need to find a way..._

_Never give in until the absolute end..._

_Retreat is not a coward's move if the fight is beyond your own abilities..._

_Know the limits of your strength..._

_Never underestimate your opponent..._

_Always be prepared for all situations..._

_Understand both your opponent's weakness and your own..._

Zuko calmly repeated these important statements inside his head like a mantra. He continued to work through the numerous katas of graceful motions and forms, until the frustration slowly began to seep away, leaving him in better mood than he had been in these last few days.

Eventually, Zuko stopped and leaned against the side of the ship's rail, breathing heavily. Now he understood why his uncle did not want him to be too active, except he did not regret the brief training session...Not even a little bit.

The teen silently went back to his previous activity of watching the sea.

His time for recovery was rapidly decreasing, a thought that made Zuko pleased as well as anxious. Soon, it would be required for him to begin his seemingly hopeless task of finding the enigmatic figure, that was the Avatar...A task that had most likely been designed to keep him busy for a long time, regardless of if he actually ever succeeded.

A tired sigh escaped his lips and Zuko closed his golden eyes wearily.

It was moments like these, when he wished he could turn back the clock and change certain events, though deep in his heart, he knew that although things might turn out differently, it would not necessarily make anything all right.

_After all, he was not wrong._

* * *

Iroh had a slight frown painted upon his aged face. He had watched the his nephew run through the katas with clear difficulty and though he knew the strain was not exactly the best option given his recent ordeal, Iroh figured it would probably relieve the boy from some of his emotional weight.

_Weight he should not have to carry at such a young age._

He was very worried about the boy and the newly acquired attitude that appeared to have developed quite suddenly. Zuko seemed thoughtful and melancholy most of the time and he never mentioned his family, though Iroh knew the boy was thinking of them constantly. Although, whatever his nephew's true thoughts were, the old man could not tell. All he knew was that it made young Prince angry, and that could not be a good thing.

The old general could not decide if he should say something just yet, but he intended to keep watch over the young Prince, for he loved the boy as if he was his own and would be there for him no matter what the future held.

For now, he would simply be there as a figure Zuko could trust without hesitation, and hope that would be enough.

Another three weeks had passed since Zuko's banishment had begun and now, more or less, he had fully recovered (though the bandages were still in place). The young Prince had been hoping to stall for a little bit longer, but he could no longer deny the fact that he was once again physically fit and able to start his search for the Avatar...A task that brought him more doubt than it did determination.

Zuko supposed he could pretend to care about his given mission, he could pretend that he wanted to succeed and restore his honor within his father's eyes...However, that would just be deluding himself to the truth, because simply put, Zuko did not feel that way. Maybe a small part (the naive and hopeful part) still hungered for a scrap of his father's attention, but ever since he had first awoken in that hospital, that part had slowly begun to fade. Zuko could feel it flickering in his subconscious thoughts, like the flame of a dying candle. He could still sense the emotions, still understand that burning need for affection, but he could not bring himself to embrace it. The concept continued to escape him and no matter how hard he tried to focus on it, he couldn't. If that need was so important, so vital to his very being, why could he not bring himself to care? This was a thought that constantly plagued Zuko's mind; awake or sleeping.

Sighing softly, Zuko made his way through the chilly hallways of the ship, heading towards his uncles room. He could smell the soft scent of jasmine, tantalising the air with its aroma, so he wasn't very surprised to find his uncle making tea when he opened the door.

"Ah, good morning my nephew." The old man said brightly, his amber eyes never leaving the boiling teapot for a second. "How are you on this fine day?

Zuko shrugged even if his uncle wasn't presently looking at him, before he answered.

"I guess I'm alright."

"That's good." Iroh replied conversationally, while pouring tea in to two cups, and then handing one to Zuko. The young Prince had never really enjoyed the drink, but he could tolerate for his uncle's sake. The man did view the stuff like an art form, though Zuko could not really understand why. It was just tea after all.

_He would never willingly utter that aloud._

"I've told Lieutenant Jee to set a course for the Western Air Temple, since we're not too far from it and should arrive in a few hours."

At this, Iroh looked up at his nephew, staring at him with a careful expression. Zuko, however, kept his face neutral and had a sip of his tea, as though he had not said anything remotely interesting.

"I see." His uncle said, after a few moments had passed.

"Yes. I figured that it would be best to visit the temples." Zuko carried on quietly. "Since the last known Avatar was supposed to be an air bender and all that."

Silence descended upon the room and though Zuko kept a calm facade, he was nervous on the inside. He desperately wanted to know what his uncle was thinking, but Zuko was too afraid to ask...What if he agreed with his brother. Zuko did not think he could handle that possible truth.

Iroh watched his nephew quietly from the corner of his eye. He could tell the boy was anxious, even if he was managing to hide his emotions fairly well. What Iroh could not figure out, was why the boy felt that way? Was he afraid of looking foolish or was there more to it than met the eye? Iroh calmly set down his empty cup and turned to face his nephew, for the first time since the boy had entered the room.

"Zuko, there is no need to feel nervous around me. Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me. I will not judge you for it." He said softly.

Zuko's eyes widened slightly at being discovered. He stared at his uncle's kind, smiling face for a long time and then turned away feeling strange.

"It doesn't matter, uncle." He muttered quietly, ignoring the frown that appeared on the old man's visage when he spoke. "I was simply thinking about something."

Iroh sighed, but did not comment. Whatever was bothering his nephew, he would allow the boy to tell him in his own time. It would not help if he forced the matter.

"Have you been doing your breathing exercises?" He asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Yes." Zuko replied with a swift nod. "Every morning and night."

"Good. Maybe I can start teaching you something different, once we're finished at the Western Air temple." Iroh had said it casually, but he smiled inwardly when he saw the thirteen year olds golden eyes light up.

"Really?"

Iroh nodded.

"Yes. I think you've recovered sufficiently for us to proceed with your fire bending."

"Finally-" Zuko stopped himself in the middle of an exited response and calmed himself down, before saying soberly." Thank you uncle, I'd like that."

Iroh hid a smile and poured some more tea for himself. No matter how the boy behaved, he was still a child at heart.

"Drink your tea. It's getting cold."

Zuko obeyed, forgetting about his dislike for the drink. He was looking forward to the new training; it would certainly make his days on the ship less boring and a little more bearable.

* * *

There was a strange silence among the crew, as the ship dropped anchor near the abandoned temple.

The structure existed upon the underside of a cliff, so Zuko and his uncle were going to have to climb up to it. While they made the long journey, Zuko worried that his uncle might strain himself, but as they got closer to the building, Zuko's concern diminished as the old man seemed to be doing just fine on his own, smiling and looking about curiously whenever something caught his interest.

Soon, they had reached the top, and Zuko warily stepped in to the Temple courtyard. The place was completely devoid of life, with only the air rushing through its empty hallways.

His only knowledge of the place came exclusively from Fire Nation history books.

Due to this Temples close proximity to the Fire Nation, it had been attacked first. When Sozin's comet had arrived (aptly named after Fire Lord Sozin himself), this first attack had been so well executed, that the Temple had barely been damaged. This attack had been strategically important, because of the Temples, under-the-cliff location. However, knowing the attack had been swift did not make the scene any less horrific in Zuko's eyes. Black patches (most likely caused by fire) decorated the floors, walls and columns, while weeds grew tangled and uncared for among the stone, and cracks ran along every surface like great scars.

Zuko walked slowly through the Temple, with his uncle following him closely. Numerous pictures and engravings, that told the story of the Air Nomads life, adorned every passage they entered. Zuko steadily grew more and more conflicted, with each piece of destructive evidence he saw...Symbols of what the Fire Nation had done. Of what his great grandfather had done. The man had systematically set out and destroyed an entire race of people (people whose very nature was peace and harmony) and for what reason, so that the Fire Nation could rule the world?

It hardly seemed worth it.

If the Fire Nation was so great, why did they need to slaughter an entire civilization to prove it? How could they accept that? It was the same, as what General Kazue had proposed during the war meeting; sacrificing lives for a victory. It was immoral. What made either of the two matters, any different from the other? The genocide had resulted in death and so would the General's plans. How could ideas like that, make the Fire Nation think it was so much better than anyone else was? How did death make something look great?

"Zuko…"

The young Prince turned in surprise, to find his uncle staring at him with a concerned expression. It was only now, that the teen realised he had stopped walking.

"Are you alright?" His uncle questioned quietly.

Zuko clenched his fists tightly, masking the anger that was building up inside of him.

"Why did he do it?"

Iroh blinked in surprise. Was Zuko talking about how Sozin had destroyed the Air Nomads or, was Zuko asking about how his father had scarred and banished him? Iroh decided to answer the question as if they were talking about the massacre. Maybe then, the boy would learn something important. Something not taught in any Fire Nation schools.

"Sozin claimed that he wanted to change the world and give everyone, prosperity like the Fire Nation had. However, the other Nations did not see it that way; they saw it as an attempt at world domination. You see Zuko, each element was made to govern itself and that is why the Avatar's role is so vital. They are the link that unifies the nations and keeps us balanced, and that is why Sozin destroyed the Air Nomads, hoping that he would kill the Avatar, the one person that could be a threat to his plans."

Iroh fell silent, so that his nephew could digest the information he had just received. He started to continue walking, humming a soft tune as he journeyed further into the temple, pausing before certain paintings and admiring their messages.

Zuko had listened intently as his uncle spoke. He was sure that the man had noticed the ambiguous tone to his question, and was certain that his uncles response could mean more than just a simple history lesson.

So many questions plagued his mind, and his uncle had just given him something further to think about.

* * *

Zuko was sitting alone, upon the deck, staring up at the nighttime sky. There were only two guards on the opposite end of the ship, leisurely performing their watch duty and warily glancing at him now and then, but other than that, they never approached the young Prince...And Zuko preferred it that way. He had a lot on his mind and did not need anyone bothering him right now.

They (meaning his uncle and himself) had departed from the Western Air Temple not too long after their arrival, with not much to show for their efforts, except a great deal of exercise gained by climbing up and down the Temple's cliff. Aside from the remaining, undamaged statues and the intricate murals that stretched across the walls, there had been no books, scrolls or any tablets available from which to learn. This most likely meant that the Fire Nation soldiers, centuries ago, had taken or destroyed all the Air Nomad's history archives and that now made Zuko's task much more difficult.

However, Zuko did not view the entire trip as a total waste. Yes, he had found nothing that would help him locate the Avatar, but Zuko felt like he had learnt something vital, among the ruins of the Air Temple. Something that gave him a reason, to feel the doubt that he did.

Zuko sighed, lying down on the deck, his amber eyes still fixed upon the star-strewn sky.

If the Fire Nation was so great and wonderful, why did they butcher hundreds of innocent people? Why attack a Nation, whose very nature was to love and accept everything around them, even the monsters? Why try to kill the Avatar, a being who was meant to protect all four elements and therefore _the entire_ world's people...

For power, that is why, Zuko thought numbly. That is what it all boiled down to: Power, corruption, and greed...In the end, there was no point in questioning _why _Fire Lord Sozin murdered the Air Nomads, the fact was that he _had_ done it and now war had ravaged the world for a hundred years.

People were suffering daily from the Fire Nation's tyranny, as they attempted to take control of everything, with no one to stand against them. Sure, there were still some who managed to fight back and remain free of Fire Nation control, but how long would that continue to last? How long before his Father devised a plan that could breach the Northern Water Tribes large ice city, or actually conquer the unconquerable Earth Kingdom city, Ba Sing Se? Then there would be no one left to oppose the Fire Nation...No one besides the Avatar...

Who knew what had become of the Avatar born among the Air Nomads? It was highly unlikely that he was still alive after all these years, but if he was, why had he never tried to do anything to end the war? Why had he let it go on for so long?

…and if he was dead, was the new Avatar a water bender or had that one been killed too, and had the Avatar been born among the Earth Kingdom? There were so many 'What ifs' and 'Maybes', that they made Zuko's head spin.

He watched grimly as a shooting star flitted across the inky black sky, while his one hand reached up to cover the scarred side of his face. Zuko had yet to remove the bandages, nor had he touched the ones wrapped around his shoulder, too scared to actually look upon the damage his father had done to him, as if that would make all these last few weeks seem less real.

The only way he could return home and regain his honour, was by capturing this mysterious figure...The Avatar, a person capable of bending the four elements, a person who was the bridge between two distinct world's; the spiritual and the physical…A person that no one had seen in a century. How was he, a thirteen year-old boy with average skills as a fire bender, supposed to find and capture this person?

The answer was simple…he could not.

No matter how he looked at it or what path he tried to set himself on, Zuko always returned to that irritating notion of what was right and wrong. He knew without a single doubt, that the genocide of the air benders had been wrong. There was no argument for him there. Zuko had always felt that their deaths had been cruel and unjust, and actually standing within one of their empty Temple's, had just served to reinforce that belief. Then there was everything else he knew was wrong...Enslavement, killing, war for the sake of power, sacrificing human life...The list could go on and on endlessly, however, Zuko's mind always became conflicted after even after all that.

He turned on to his side, his hand still resting on top of his mauled face.

He was the Fire Lord's son and heir to the throne...He should want to restore his _honour_, that had supposedly been lost when he voiced an opinion against an act of intense injustice (and truthfully) a small part of him did. What child did not want to be loved by their father? To achieve something that made their father proud to have them as his child. Yet that need Zuko so desperately wanted, was nothing compared to the anger he felt, when he thought about the man that was supposed to care for him.

He had been burnt and forever scarred; by his own father, for something he believed was immoral...And Zuko did not think he would ever be able to forgive that.

* * *

Iroh watched his nephew's still form from where he stood, hidden from view.

He had been playing Pai Sho with one of the ship's soldiers, pleased to have found someone else that understood the game and provided a challenge, when one of the nighttime guards had come to see him. Apparently, the young Prince had been sitting on the front of the deck for most of the night so far, and the soldier was beginning to worry.

Iroh, feeling equally concerned for his nephew's well-being, had immediately put his game on hold, so that he may check up on the young boy. He had not known what sight to expect when he stepped out in to the cool night's air, but seeing Zuko lying down with a hand over his bandages, was not one of them. The boy looked absolutely lost and defeated.

Sadness welled in his heart and the old General sighed deeply. There were so many things that he wished he could undo for the poor boy, so many hardships that he wanted to simply erase as if they had never occurred in the first place...Yet he also knew, that in reality, wishing you could do something wouldn't change the fact that it had happened.

_His own son's death was evidence of that…_

Zuko held potential to become a great man and an even greater leader, potential that his brother only saw as a weakness.

Zuko had a heart; he was capable of feeling compassion and showing mercy. He was kind and loving, and contained a strength that made him who he was.

Ozai could not see that because he did not hold any of those traits, he did not have a heart and all he cared about was power. Once, Iroh's younger brother had been different, he had been able to love and show kindness, but that had been a long time ago and now there was only greed and the need to rule everything...Maybe that was why Ozai felt so threatened by his son? Zuko contained the light that he did not.

Iroh sighed, watching Zuko sit up straight and look up at the sky with an almost torn expression. Something was eating at the boy and Iroh felt he would need to confront his nephew about it. He had been withdrawn ever since he had woken after the Agni Kai; avoiding physical contact as much as he could, spending most of his time training or lost in his thoughts, eating little and changing the topic whenever his scar, banishment or father were mentioned...Iroh figured that this matter needed to be dealt with, and soon.

He had accompanied Zuko in his exile, because not only did he love the boy, he also wanted to guide him and teach him how to harness his strengths, to help him become the person his late mother would have pride in. However, he could not do that, if he did not understand whatever emotional conflict his nephew was battling.

He was going to help his nephew get through this.

* * *

Zuko glared at the sky, his thoughts making him angry yet more and more confused, as the time went by.

What was he supposed to do? Who was he supposed to be? Why could he not just put aside all his thoughts of right and wrong, and just do that which his father wanted him to do?

_It was wrong...and he would be betraying his own heart._

Zuko bowed his head. Feeling that familiar sensation of tears forming, he shut his eyes to prevent them from falling and stood up. Every night was turning out like this. He would sit questioning all values in his head, and end up achieving nothing but mystifying himself further. He hated feeling this way and not knowing what to do. It was torture on his mind and only made him sink deeper in to a pit of anger and depression.

Opening his eyes and turning around to go to bed, Zuko stopped in surprise, his anger fading away suddenly. The young Fire Nation Prince watched in stunned silence as his uncle approached, and did nothing as the older man stopped just a few inches in front of him.

"I think we need to talk." He announced quietly, his eyes soft with care and concern.

"I..." Zuko felt the traitorous tears returning. He wanted to run away, but something kept him glued to the spot, unable to move.

His uncle reached out slowly, perhaps a little hesitantly and Zuko cringed automatically, taking a step back and unable to prevent the unwilling shiver that coursed through him.

"Zuko, I want to help you, but I can only do that if you let me." His uncle said softly, evidently trying to mask his hurt at Zuko's actions. "I know something is wrong, so there is no point in denying it."

Zuko could only shake his head as he moved to leave, feeling the tears build slowly and begin to blur his vision.

How could he explain every conflicting emotion that ravaged his mind? How did he tell his uncle that he had no idea which path he should follow, or how he could even reach that decision?

His body instantly tensed when two hands took hold of his shoulders and he unknowingly began to tremble. Zuko felt himself turned around gently, until he was looking in to his uncle's golden, sorrow-filled eyes.

"What are-" Zuko started to protest, but was suddenly cut off when the old man wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

The young Prince froze. No one had hugged him since his mother had died.

The memories that flooded his mind in that instant, made his breath catch and his resolve weaken.

Zuko felt every defensive mental wall that he had managed to build up in the last few weeks, crumbling at this simple act of comfort. The tears that had been threatening to fall for so long suddenly ran free and Zuko carefully returned the embrace, almost afraid of the gesture.

"It's alright Zuko." His uncle said quietly. "I said I will always be here for you, and I meant it."

Zuko's final bit of strength dissolved and he buried his face in his uncle's shoulder, letting the tears flow.

Iroh calmly comforted the emotionally distraught boy, allowing him to have this moment. They would talk, but for now, Zuko simply needed to know someone was here for him, even if it did not seem that way.

* * *

_"Uncle's coming home." Azula announced._

_"Does that mean we won the war?"_ _Hope. Silent relief for an end to the horror._

_"No, it means Uncle's a quitter and a loser." His sister had replied acidly._

_Anger._

_"He's not a quitter Azula! He's probably just sad his only kid is gone... forever." Zuko had shouted. "Our cousin! Don't you feel anything?"_

_Sadness. Love for his Uncle. Love for Lu Ten, the cousin that would never be coming home._

_..._

_"Zuko, please listen to me. Everything I have done, I've done to protect you. Remember this Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are." It was the last thing his mother had whispered to him before she vanished from his life forever._

_He did not even see her body when the Sages declared her dead, two weeks later._

_Sadness, loneliness and confusion._

_..._

_"Where's Mom?"_

_Fear._

_"No one knows. Oh, and last night, grandpa passed away." Azula sneered playing with the knife his uncle had sent him._

_"Not funny, Azula. You are sick. And I want my knife back, now!"_

_"Who's going to make me?" Azula taunted. "Our mother…?"_

_..._

_"Azula always lies. Azula always lies..."_

_It had become a mantra over the last few years, one that kept him sane whenever he had doubts about what was truth and what were the lies…Whom he should trust? Life had become so full of uncertainty and it filled him with fear._

_It made the future seem hopeless._

_..._

_"She's a true prodigy, just like her grandfather, for whom she's named." Ozai declared._

_Despair. A failure, which is all he had ever been. All he was ever seen as._

_..._

_"Father…"_

_Shock infused with fear._

_"I won't fight you."_

_Defiance stained with sadness and a horror quite unlike any he had ever felt._

_"You will, or you will face dishonour." His father responded._

_Anger, red and hot like the element he wielded._

_"Does that also apply to General Kazue, since it was him, not you that should be standing before me...Is it not dishonourable to send another in his place, when it was him who challenged me?"_

_"You will fight."_

_Tears._

_"I wont."_

_"You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher." Then fire and pain, intense and sudden, burning him...Scarring him._

_..._

_"Zuko, there is no need to feel nervous around me. Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me. I will not judge you for it." His uncle said._

_Fear and indecision stilled his tongue._

_"It's nothing..."_

_..._

_"Why did he do it?"_

_Anger and disgust merged with sympathy for a lost civilization._

_"Sozin claimed that he wanted to change the world and give everyone, prosperity like the Fire Nation had. However, the other Nations did not see it that way; they saw it as an attempt at world domination. You see Zuko, each element was made to govern itself and that is why the Avatar's role is so vital. They are the link that unifies the nations and keeps us balanced, and that is why Sozin destroyed the Air Nomads, hoping that he would kill the Avatar, the one person that could be a threat to his plans." His uncle whispered._

_Emptiness…Cold and biting emptiness that fed the growing void within him._

_..._

The nightmare was a fusion of tangled memories and raw emotions, meshed together to form an oddly distorted montage that repeated itself, continually, until Zuko had woken in a cold sweat to find himself in his uncle's room.

It had taken the young Prince several confused seconds to remember the night before and how he had broken down yet at the same time, remained indifferent and apathetic, as they had talked. Zuko then realized that he must have cried himself to sleep afterwards and been brought here, instead of to his own room, most probably so his uncle could keep an eye on him.

He wondered where his uncle was and guessed that the old man had woken earlier and was now most likely making a pot of tea.

Sitting up and wrapping his arms around his knees, Zuko recalled their small conversation from the night before.

...

"You know you can talk to me about anything." The old General had begun softly. "I've said it countless times before and I will continue to tell you until you believe me…I will _never_ judge you Zuko."

His uncle had then fallen silent, patient enough to allow Zuko time to think.

"I know that I cantalk to you about _anything_." Zuko had eventually answered quietly. He had then shifted before sighing. "I just don't think that I _can_ talk to you about _everything..._Not now, at least."

Iroh had frowned and Zuko could almost hear the silent 'Why?' that hung in the air around them while he waited for that exact question to be asked. However, after a long moment, Iroh had simply nodded his head before saying. "I understand."

Zuko's shock must have been evident for the old General had chuckled softly.

"You are surprised, my nephew?" He had asked, shaking his head. "I would never push you into talking to me. I would never force you into doing anything that you would not want to do or did not feel ready for."

Zuko had felt tears forming and had furiously blinked them away as his uncle continued to speak.

"I may not know exactly what it is, that is bothering you, but I do understand that you need time to sort through the conflict so that you can find whatever answers you need...For one so young, you have already been through a great deal in life, so it's only natural for you to feel lost and confused."

"I am lost." Zuko had mutely admitted, amazed at how his uncle (even without knowing everything) could still understand.

Iroh had smiled warmly and nodded. "And I will wait until you are ready to confide in me, even if it's only a small bit at a time."

"Thank you, uncle."

_..._

Zuko smiled slightly at the memory, while watching the faint glow from the rising sun, illuminate the room. He should have known his uncle would understand, after all, the old General was simply programmed to function that way…He always had been.

The young Prince sighed and decided to get up. His uncle had promised that they would restart his training soon and he figured today was as good a time as any. Therefore, Zuko climbed out of the bed and walked over to where a bowl sat. Gazing into its clear contents, Zuko frowned upon seeing his bandaged left eye while his mind flashed with thoughts of his recent nightmare.

Frown still present and a strange feeling welling within him, Zuko reached up with one hand and began to carefully peal off the bandage until the wound underneath was revealed. A dark red mark, angry and rough, starting just beneath his eye and covering almost the entire left side of his face before extending onto his ear, and framed by the bangs of his unruly hair.

_Healing slowly and yet it would always be a permanent scar. _

Zuko stared at it in amazed horror, for this was the first time looking at it. So far, he had been refusing to acknowledge its existence, even when the bandages were changed, as it reminded him of the fact that his own Father had been the cause of its creation...But now he found that there was no point pretending it was not there. This scar was to be a part of him and he would have to accept that if he wanted to move past it.

Zuko then proceeded to pull off his shirt. Turning slightly, he then removed the gauze that covered most of his right side (top half, that is). Though this scar was located in a place that could be concealed, Zuko thought it to be worse then the one that adorned his face. It was also deep red and angry-looking, starting in the centre of his shoulder blade with pieces spreading out like jagged veins that crawled down the back of his arm, stopping just above his elbow, as well as touching the tip of his collar bone and part of his neck. This one had healed just like his face.

Zuko let his fingertips ghost over the marks before pulling his shirt back on and then splashing a bit of water on his face. He dried off quickly, and with barely a second glance at his scars, he left his Uncle's room and made his way towards the deck.

* * *

Iroh was indeed busy boiling a pot of tea, jasmine to be exact, while the crewmembers bustled around him doing their everyday chores. The old General breathed in deeply, the scents of the ocean and tea mingling together and relaxing his mind. A gentle smile formed and he started to hum.

Today was going to be a good day. He could not figure out why, or how he knew this, but Iroh felt something good was going to happen, and his guesses were usually correct...for the most part. Something just resonated within him and made him feel optimistic about this day and what it would hold.

Sighing happily, he poured himself some tea and then sat in silence while he drank it. Then, the sound of footsteps reached his ears and he looked up to find his nephew approaching. His peaceful expression morphed into one of shock and surprise when he took note of the young boy's appearance. Gone were the white bandages that had covered half his face, as well as part of his shoulder and arm. His scars were on display for all to see. Iroh inwardly cringed at the sight. It wasn't like he hadn't seen the damage before, seeing as he had been the one changing the bandages for the last few weeks, it was just that they served as a harsh reminder of what the boy had endured and Iroh didn't think anyone deserved such suffering...especially a thirteen year old boy.

The crew had noticed. Eyes wide and mouths opened. One or two murmured to themselves, most likely saying "So that's what his Father did to him.", yet Zuko seemed oblivious to the attention he was receiving and soon the men all returned to their duties, though quick glances were thrown in the child's direction every few minutes. The raven-haired boy ignored the attention and continued to walk until he had reached where Iroh was seated, and then he too sat down.

"Good morning Uncle."

"Good morning, Zuko." Iroh replied, hoping his voice sounded normal. He poured a second cup of tea and presented it to his nephew, who took it quietly and without complaint, then poured himself another as well.

"I think it's about time we visited the Northern Air Temple." Zuko then said making the old General raise a questioning eyebrow.

"If that is what you wish." Iroh answered softly, wondering what was going on in his nephew's mind, especially considering the events from the night before.

"Yes." Zuko said, nodding his head for emphasis. "And while we are travelling, we can resume my training. You did promise."

Iroh could not help but smile despite his concern.

"Of course." He agreed instantly.

Zuko then smiled. It was small and barely noticeable, but Iroh saw it and felt a tiny flutter of relief at something so trivial after his nephews break down.

The boy was scarred, both physically and emotionally, but Iroh could sense the strength within him...the resolve. There was also hurt, confusion and morals that clashed, but he had the power to get through it and Iroh would be there every step of the way to make sure he did.

_His nephew was a fighter and no one, nowhere would _

* * *

_Up and down. To the side. Pause. Dip and repeat process._..

Riu's jaded mind barely registered anything else as she worked on her calligraphy, her brush seeming to move endlessly across the page, forming elegantly-shaped characters made of black ink.

Calligraphy was one of the many lessons she took at Horizon Academy; a school for children of noble birth who could not bend yet were expected to bring honor to their house in some other way, like through invention or arts, politics or marriage (though some would generally class these last two together).

So, having not been born a bender like her father, her parents made sure she was skilled in every other department, and therefore Riu spent most of her time studying, training or attending important social events like parties, plays or battle displays at army barracks. Once, her father had even made her attend a public execution...He claimed everyone needed to view something at least once in their life.

The young girl could dance and sing and was trained in all forms of law, history and trade. She could fight bare handed or with a weapon of any make...and though they never admitted it aloud or in exact wording, Riu knew her parents expected her to be perfect...flawless.

Riu sighed, brushing a loose strand of dark brown hair behind her ear while the majority of it had been pulled back into an elegant twisted knot, decorated with silver pins and ruby clasps. Her magenta eyes briefly scanned the contents of her parchment, as she checked for any errors before rolling it up neatly. The young girl then stood slowly, careful not to crease the skirts of her red kimono, and then began making her way to the front of the room where an older woman sat.

Once at the front of the classroom, she held the scroll out in front of her and bowed politely, fully aware of the many eyes that had followed her steps.

"Yes?" The woman seated before her inquired, an eyebrow arched questioningly.

"I've completed the assignment." Riu murmured.

"Very well." The woman replied in clipped tones, taking the parchment and placing it on her desk. "You may attend to other work while you wait for the class to finish."

"Yes, ma'am."

Riu turned, noting how her classmate's eyes quickly flicked back to their own work as if they had not just been watching the exchange. The magenta-eyed girl sighed inwardly and returned to her seat.

It was the same thing everyday. She attended her lessons, achieved perfect grades and went largely ignored by all the other students (if you did not count the stares), thus she had no friends despite her families class and prestige. They all thought her to be strange and once a girl had said she was annoying...Riu remembered telling her parents about it, but they had just said the other students were jealous of her capabilities. Riu could not understand why they were jealous, since she did not think she was anything special. All she did was work hard, as was expected of her.

Whatever their problem was with her, Riu had learnt to accept it and after years of being alone, she now preferred it that way.

_'Flawless_' her mind echoed. Riu held back a snort of contempt. There was nothing flawless about her, since she had been sculpted into what she was today.

Her life consisted of a principled, tired routine with no change and endless rules. A life not of her own, where she lived for her parents and what they desired, and solely existed to be their perfect heir who would bring them more wealth and power with future accomplishments.

_I am simply a means to an end_, she thought wearily. _The perfect child and nothing more._

Staring out the classroom window, magenta eyes glazed as her mind drifted from the present onto a person she regularly found herself wondering over, even though she had never really known him.

_Zuko, the banished Prince._

Riu wondered if he had healed by now...and she silently prayed for his safety, blessed him with good fortune while traversing the wilderness and hoped fervently that he would find whatever he needed to make him happy…

_Agni knows, he needed some good fortune._

Sighing again, she forced her thoughts away from all the melancholy hints it was developing and let her mind drift towards something else.

_Like whether her cousin Toma had started her new job and if she liked it?_

* * *

**A/N: **So that was the last of the old content of my first version. The next chapter will contain something new.


End file.
